Three Way Crossover ToD
by Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017
Summary: I've made a comeback from da grave! O hold until I can manage all the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**I have made a comeback! This will, from this point on, be a crossover between "Bakugan Battle Brawlers", "Warriors", and "Sonic the Hedgehog". I don't own any, by the way. The OCs belong to me only.**

Sonic: Where are we?

Dan: AAAHHHHH! TALKING HEDGEHOG!!

Shun: Dan, our Bakugan can talk when we all thought they were just toys. How can you be afraid of a talking hedgehog?

Dan: It's a giant, talking hedgehog! Open your eyes, man!

Shadow: Is anyone going to answer the faker?

Mira: Well, we're not in New Vestroia.

Ace: And we're not on Vestal, either.

Runo: And we're not on Earth.

Sandstorm: We're not at the lake.

Amy: Or Mobius.

???: Welcome back, Sonic Cast and Warriors Cast. Nice to meet you, Bakugan Cast.

Lync: Cast?

???: Yes, that is how we refer to the different characters in different universes.

Shadow: Wait, I recognize that voice.

???: Then who am I?

Sonic: You're Dragon, aren't you?! And Phoenixstar!

Dragon: Correct, Sonic.

Knuckles: I thought that your- (cut off)

Dragon: My original ToD was reported, but I will never give up!

Phoenixstar: Neither will I!

Ash: Hey, don't think I'll be left out.

Tree: Or me.

Fang: Hey, what about me?

Snow & Leaf: How about us?

Rio: I'm here too!

The Group: We're not leaving!

Sun & River: We're staying here, too!

Ocean: Don't forget about me!

Elemental Felines and Canines: Or us!

Sunwhisker's Kits: We're back to stay!

Phoenixstar's Kits: Same here!

Dragon: And we have an all new host! Drum roll please! (Hears loud drum roll) Please welcome........ Kaey: The All Attribute Brawler!

Audience: (Cheer as Kaey comes on stage)

Kaey: Hey everyone! The name's Kaey Flames! Also, I'm a werewolf! But I call myself a wolf, much easier. These are my Bakugan partners: Darkus Dragonoid, Sub-Terra Hydronoid, Ventus Hades, Haos Apollonir, Midnight Percival, and Cyborg Helios, Pyrus Abis Omega, and Aquos Tigrerra!

Kaey's Bakugan: Hello!

Dragon: Now here are the rules.

Knuckles: Since when were there rules?

Dragon: Since now. Same rule applys to pimping as the last ToD. But there are new rules. No daring the characters to kill politics because I don't want to get in trouble anymore. No M rated dares. Also (Turns all characters under 16 into 16-year-olds) Now that that's out of the way, there will be a band or singer here every chapter or so. Also, please check out "When We First Met", it's about how me and Shadow met.

Phoenixstar: No harming kits, for one.

Kaey: And NO, at ALL evil closet dares! I will take sympathy on those with those kinds of dares.

Dragon: You can still send those kinds in. Just not for her.

Kaey: Thank you.

Dragon: So, you can dare the Sonic Cast, Warriors Cast, the Bakugan Cast, or all three!

Hosts & Co-Hosts: Please review!

* * *

**I've made a comeback! No matter what I will, with all authors as witness, always continue to write ToD fics! Take as many as you want away, but we will always make a comeback! Also, Dragon is not me, Kaey is not me, and Phoenixstar is not me. That's why I was taken off the first time! Because I put myself in the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs, Kaey's Bakuganand her demon self. I don't own Akon, or his songs.**

Dragon: (Reading magazine next to Kaey, who is reading another magazine) Hey, look at this one! Best I've ever seen!

Kaey: Well if that's the best, you might want to see this! (Shows Dragon picture of Shadow Prove and Prince Hydron)

Dragon: NOW THAT'S THE BEST I'VE EVER SEEN!!

Kaey: Do you have to yell?

Dragon: No.

Kaey: Then why do you?

Dragon: Bad habits.

Kaey: Makes sense.

Phoenixstar: (Pops out of a moutain of magazines) Looky, looky! We have some leader on deputy action! (Shows Kaey and Dragon picture of Firestar and Brambleclaw)

Kaey & Dragon: SWEET!

Dan: What are they doing?

Ash: Reading yaoi magazines.

Shun: Their yaoi fangirls?

Fang: Yes. To their resepcted universes, of course.

Kaey: Hey! I just found a juciy one of Dan and Shun!

Dan & Shun: WHAT!?!?!

Dragon: I found another, even juicyier one of Shadow Prove and Hydron!

Shadow P. & Hydron: WHAT!?!?!

Phoenixstar: Another juciy one! It's between Firestar and Blackstar!

Firestar & Blackstar: STARCLAN KILL US!!

Ocean: We have some dares to do.

Dragon: (Puts away yaoi magazines) Alright then. These are from my good friend, Draken.

**Ohh, i caused the story to get reported. Sorry.**

**But, Here is a comeback/late birthday present! (Out of sky drops a picture frame, and a picture that has Shadow, Dragon, and Rio sitting on a park bench).  
SOnic: Get stabbed 1700 times by your gay lover chris throndyke!  
Amy: Become a shadow fangirl, or get sent to hell!  
Shadow: kiss her(points to dragon) on the lips! WHile she isn't looking!  
Metal Sonic: Get glomped by all the cats.  
Omega: Get voted for most idiotic robot in 2004! Then, the audience throws vegetables and fruits at you!**

Dragon: It's alright. You don't have to say sorry.

Snow: Now, please welcome....... Akon!

Female Audience Memebers: (Cheer)

Dragon: And he'll be singing "Don't Matter" and "Right Now (Na Na Na)"!

Akon: (Starts singing "Right Now (Na Na Na)")

Leaf: I like this song. (Jumps into crowd of female audience members)

Dragon: Okay? Chris! Get out here you, uh, crap! What's the word for people who sleep with animals? Never mind that! Get out here, Thorndyke! (Sees picture frame falling from sky and catches it) Awwww! Shadow, Rio, come here and look! It's a picture of us when we went to the park!

Rio: Awww! I looked so cute!

Shadow: I looked alot better back then.

Ocean: (Turns into demon cat and chases Chris until he runs on stage)

Amy: Since when did you become a demon cat!

Dragon: Since I gave her the demon virus.

Sonic, Warriors and Bakugan Casts: Demon Virus?!

Dragon: Well, yeah. I needed to see what would happen if I took the blood of a demon and made a virus out of it. Then I neede to test it on someone so I gave it to Ocean. She been handleing the virus pretty well.

Chris: But I don't want to!

Ash: It's either this, or the Anti-Fans pit.

Chris: Alright! I'm sorry Sonic! (Stabs Sonic 1700 times and then kills himself)

Dragon: Great God! I can't believe he did that! Fang, you owe me twenty bucks.

Fang: I don't have it.

Dragon: Crap.

Ocean: (Still in demon form) Next!

Amy: NO!

Tree: Do you want to know how you get sent to Hell?

Amy: How?

Tree: One of two ways: Dragon sends you there herself, or you get a curse placed on you, like in "Drag Me to Hell".

Amy: Which is more painful?

Tree: I don't know. And I never want to know.

Dragon: The pain is equal. Only when I do it, you go through physical pain. With the curse, you suffer physiological pain.

Amy: Oh.

Sun: I suggest you become a fangirl.

Amy: NEVER! (Sent to Hell by Dragon)

Dragon: I'm happy.

Sonic: I'm alright!

Dragon: HOLY [BEEP]! ZOMBIE HEDGEHOG!! DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!! (Stabs Sonic and finally blows him up) I........ hate........... zombies.

Ash: Since when was [beep] holy?

Snow: It's a saying.

Ash: Oh

Shadow: (Sneaks up behind Dragon and kisses her on the back of her neck)

Dragon: Oooohhhh, Shaaaaaadooooooow.

Kaey: Okay, break it up, you two.

Dragon: (Takes Shadow to her room)

River: Oh come on!

Sun: Just give up. They'll be married soon, remember?

River: Still.

Ocean: (Back to normal) Next!

Dragon: (Yells from her room) Someone tie Snow up! Ah! Sh-Shadow! That was cold!

Tree: I don't want to know.

Snow: You'll never take me alive! (Shot with traqulizer)

Dragon: You're welcome. (Runs back to her room)

Kaey: She might be a yaoi fangirl, but she loves Shadow.

Fang: That reminds me. HEY DRAGON! GET OUT HERE!

Dragon: (Runs back in with Shadow, and is fully clothed)

Fang: How are we gonna tell which Shadow is which?

Dragon: Simple, we call Shadow the Hedgehog the way we've been calling him, and we call Shadow Prove "Shadow P.", alright?

Both Shadows: Yep.

Sun: Snow is tied.

Dragon: Good. Now, Metal Sonic. Get glomped by the warrios cats present and Ash, Tree, Fang, Blaze, Leo, Ocean, The Elemental Felines, and Matt!

Metal Sonic: But Matt is not a cat.

Dragon: He's half cat! It's close enough!

All Felines Present: METAL!!

Snow: NOOOOO! MEEEEEETAAAAAAAAAAAL!

Dragon: When did she wake up?

Kaey: Who cares? Next! E-123 Omega. You were voted worst robot in 2004. Audience! Ready! Aim! FIRE!

E-123 Omega: (Pelted with rotten fruits and veggtables)

Phoenixstar: Why were the friuts and veggies rotten?

Dragon: (Throwing rotten tomatos at Omega) Because they're easier to throw, and cover the target in disgusting jucies.

Killerkit: (Also throwing rotten tomatos at Omega) This is fun!

Kaey: Awsome! My first time annoucing the dares! These are from Cheetay.

**it got reported?!?!?! Who would do that?!?!?! Grr...  
So... I'll give some dares! :D  
Sonic- have my OC Umbra kill you! :D A nice start to the new ToD!  
Amy- you have to kill Sonic and... Crowfeather.  
Dragon- TRUTH: which couple do you like better? Leaf&Crow or Feather&Crow?  
Dan- Give Dragon a fish  
Tigerstar- You come back to life!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!  
Everyone- KILL THE EVIL KITTY! (Tigerstar)  
Yeah... I'm not feeling creative... soo... yeah that's it. Oh, and do you still have Ocean?**

Dragon: Yeah, we got reported.

Snow: But now we're back!

Leaf: Has anyone seen my bazooka?

Everyone present minus the Bakugan Cast: No.

Dragon: Now, please welcome...... Umbra!!

Audience: (Cheers)

Umbra: Hi!

Sonic: Oh crap.... (Starts to crawl away)

Umbra: GET BACK HERE!!

Dragon: You can use our all new killing room!

Fang: How much did it cost?

Ash: It came with the new.

Fang: Good, we might go bankrupt if you two keep your current behavior up.

Umbra: (Drags Sonic into Killing Room)

Sonic: SOMEONE HELP ME!!!

Dragon: Okay! (Hits Sonic on the head) That is my version of help.

Everyone minus Sonic and Umbra: (Hear sounds of torture and death)

Ocean: Cooooooooool.

Dan: Why can that cat talk?

Kaey: Shut up!

Shun: Why should he!

Kaey: Because I said so!

Shun: How about we settle this with a battle?

Kaey: You are SO on!

Dragon: At the start of next chapter! Next!

Amy: Who's Crowfeather?

Onestar: He's one of my warriors. Besides, he's not here.

Phoenixstar: (Poofs Crowfeather onto stage) You were saying?

Fang: (Revives Sonic) I have a question.

Dragon: Go for it.

Fang: Where are we?

Dan: YOU'RE ONE OF THE HOSTS! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW!?

Fang: I'm not a host. Dragon, Kaey, and Phoenixstar are the hosts. I'm a co-host.

Dan: Oh.

Dragon: We are on another planet.

Shun: So the stage is a planet?

Dragon: How 'bout I just say it in a way that makes ears bleed after two hours?

Casts: Sure.

Dragon: Well, I invested in a new stage after my original ToD was reported, and found this. It was uninhabited, so I call Phoenixstar and told her. Then I called everyone one of my co-hosts and told them. Then I called Kaey and asked her if she wanted to be a host for this. Then we set all this up, kidnapped all of you and brought you here. Make sense?

Casts: Yes.

Fang: You never told me.

Amy: (Kills Crowfeather and Sonic, then kills herself)

Dragon: What's with all these suicides?

Ocean: Who cares? Next!

Dragon: Um, I think I like Leaf&Crow better because they had cute kits together, but I think I like Feather&Crow too. I'm not sure. Hang on, I forgot to do something. (Revives Sonic)

Dan: Where do I find a fish?

Sonic: Sssshhhhh!! Don't ask! I had to give her a blue freaking cat once! Never ask! She almost killed me!

Dragon: Sonic, where's Max?

Sonic: Uh, uh, uh, uh, I saw Gus go into your room and steal him!

Gus: Did not!

Sonic: I saw you! I don't lie about stuff like that to an insane host who can kill you in one hit!

Gus: You stupid hedgehog!

Sonic: At least I'm not some gay human who likes his master!

Gus: I'm not gay and I'm not human!

Sonic: Well, whatever you are, you are gay!

Dragon & Kaey: Enough!

Dragon: !! (Turns into Dark Death Dragon, who has blood red markings and disheveled fur)

Kaey: !! (Turns into Demon Werewolf, who has darker toned skin, blodd red eyes with the white around jet black, large fangs, and an evil smirk on her face)

Silver: Oh [beep]!

Fang: Sonic Cast, follow me! (Takes Sonic Cast into their wing of the studio)

Phoenixstar: Warriors, follow me! (Takes warriors to their wing)

Volt: What about us!?

Dragon: Soooniiiiic. Must KILL!

Kaey: Guuuussss, where aaaarrrrre yooooooou? Hahahahahahaha!

Lync: Here! (Pushes Gus in front of Kaey)

Gus: What was that for?!

Kaey: Gus!

Gus: AAAAAAHHHHHHH! (Is brutally slaughtered)

Livinvg Bakugan Cast: Eeewww.

Darkus Dragonoid: Everyone, follow me! (Leads Bakugan Cast to their wing)

Kaey: (Falls asleep)

Dragon: Sonic!

**In "Sonic the Hedgehog" Wing**

Sonic: Do you think she'll find us?

Ash: She's not after us. She's after you.

Jet: How about we give him to her, and we'll be safe?

Fang: It's not that simple. Dragon is pretty much in self-destruct mode.

Sonic Cast: What?

Snow: Well, when Dragon reaches a point in which she is completely consumed by the darkness in her heart, she can't stop her actions. If possible, she will go into "meltdown", and die!

Shadow: We can't let that happen!

Leaf: Then how do you propose we stop her from self-destructing?

Sonic: I'll go.

Sonic Cast: What?!

Tree: Sonic, you must be crazy.

Sonic: I'm not. Get everyone out of here. Now.

Fang: What about you? How will you escape?

Rio: Come on, Sonic. Come with us.

Sonic: I'm not leaving. Or escaping. If that is what it takes to stop Dragon, then so be it.

Snow: But-

Sonic: No buts. I've made my decision.

Shadow: You're a real hero now, Sonic.

Sonic: Thanks Shadow.

Fang: Well, lets go. (Heads everyone out of room) See ya, Sonic.

Sonic: Yeah, see ya Fang.

Fang: (Follows everyone else)

Dragon: (Bursts through door) Sonic!

Rest of Sonic Cast: (Watch through hole in ceiling at Sonic and Dragon)

Sonic: Come and get me, Dragon!

Dragon: Grr, are you givning your life in exchange for the others?

Sonic: Yeah. I'm a hero, aren't I? I'm supposed to keep people safe. If I have to let you kill me, then fine. That's my job.

Dragon: Grr, you have a heart of light, always trying to save people. (Dark clouds form around her feet and hands) Well then, this is the end for both of us.

Rio: No, Mom!

Sky: Dad!

Shadow: Dragon!

Dragon & Sonic: (Run into each other)

(The gas from the clouds hits Sonic and kills him, then it engulfs Dragon and kills her)

Fang: Come on. (Starts crying) L-let's get them back to the stage.

**On Stage**

Phoenixstar: Darkkit, Killerkit! Stop poking Kaey!

Darkkit & Killerkit: Sorry.

Bakugan Casts & Warriors Cast: (See the Sonic Cast carrying Dragon and Sonic's dead bodies)

Ocean: What happened?

Fang: Sonic...... gave his life....... to protect us.

Phoenixstar: And what about Dragon?

Rio: She..... she went into self-destruct.

Fang: (Puts Sonic down)

Shadow: (Puts Dragon's body next to Sonic's) They're both heros now.

Phoenixstar: Can't we revive them?

Ash: Sonic, yes. Dragon, I don't know. (Revives Sonic)

Sonic: Dragon, felt sorrow.

Snow: (Holding back tears) How do you know?

Sonic: We shared a mental link, just when she hit me. She asked to be forgiven, and to have her soul prayed for.

All Casts: (Begin crying)

Rio: D-Daddy, do you think she'll come back?

Shadow: I'm, I'm not sure Rio.

Dragon's Voice: Please don't cry.

Shadow: Dragon!?

(A small, blue orb of light appears and turns into Dragon)

Dragon's Soul: Please don't cry anymore.

Fang: Where, are you?

Dragon's Soul: I'm caught in between worlds. This one and the next. I don't want to leave, but I'm dead. And my soul is being pulled closer and closer to the neext world.

Sonic: Is there a way to bring you back?

Rio: There has to be!

Dragon's Soul: Well, if anotherr soul was to take my place, then maybe I would be able to come back.

Lync: Really?

Gus's Soul: The same would go for me.

Snow: How are you not with us?

Gus's Soul: I wasn't revived quick enough, and my soul was taken.

???: Maybe we should take your places, Dragon and Gus.

Fang: Who are you?

Dragon's Soul: They're my grandparents. Grandpa Gold and Grandma Autumn.

Gold: We're close to death, so we'll take your places in the Afterlife.

Autumn: Don't worry. You wouldn't be able to pass over safely. We, on the other hand, would.

Dragon and Gus's Souls: Thank you. (Return to their bodies)

Gold & Autumn: (Die and cross over)

Dragon: Goodbye, Grandpa and Grandma.

Ocean: Next, before we start to cry again.

Tigerstar: I've been alive.

Everyone: THEN DIE! (Kill Tigerstar, with Firestar landing the killing blow)

Dragon: Next set of dares comes from my goodfriend, Dragonfire2lm! And, since the three of us are good friends, please welcome Dragonfire and Broc!

Dragonfire: Hi!

Broc: Hey!

Snow: Here are the dares these guys sent in.

**WO!**

BAKUGAN!  
dares-  
Dragon- bring back Wayvern so she and Drago can be reunited! (they're my favourite bakugan couple!)

Sonic- I'm BACK! 'laughs evilly' you have to fight my OC Broc!

Broc: woo1 I finally get to kill this guy! 'chases after Sonic with a flamethrower'

Shun and Espio- fight each other (GO SHUN!)

Runo's Tigrerra- I like you so you can beat up Preyas

shun's Skyress- I like you as well, so do what you want

Drago- are you happy now that I given wayvern a new life?

also I havea few requests-  
you make alice and masqurerade separate chacters, as in not the same person, it would be easier for future dares.  
2. ban closet dares for drago and wayvern until chapter 3, i should have an Oc for their offspring created by then.

Bye:)

Dragon: Okay! I love DragoxWayvern, too!

Dragonfire: Cool!

Kaey: Maybe I should do this.

Phoenixstar: Why?

Kaey: Because I'm connected to the Perfect Core.

Shadow P.: How are you connected to the Perfect Core?

Dan: I guess because when she died, she became part of one of the cores that made the Perfect Core.

Gus: And you know this how?

Dan: Half of it's a guess, then half that I said about her dieing, I was with her.

Shun: I was too. Masquerade killed her in a battle.

Runo: All of us were, except Alice.

Dragon: That reminds me. (Separates Alice and Masquerade)

Kaey: I wish to use the power of the Infinity Core, and return to life, Wayvern!

Wayvern: (Appears and hugs Drago)

Drago: (Blushing)

Runo: How can he blush?

Dragon: Do we need to get into that? I don't think so. Next!

Fang: Only kill Sonic, stay out of all the wings, and please try not to make a huge mess.

Broc: Whatever. (Chases Sonic with flamethrower)

Dragon: Where's Eggy, and on that matter, where's Umbra?

Umbra: (Walks in) I was killing Eggy.

Dragon: Aww, why didn't you say?

Umbra: Sorry. Gotta go. Bye! (Leaves)

Dragon: She's fun to hang out with. (Revives Eggman)

Shun: Why?

Dragonfire: Because I said so!

Dragon: Besides, we'll be cheering for you!

Espio: [Beep].

Snow: Hey, you have the Sonic Cast cheering for you!

Phoenixstar: PhoenixClan will be staying neutral.

Firestar: As will ThunderClan.

Onestar: And WindClan.

Leopardstar: RiverClan will have no participation in this.

Blackstar: Keep ShadowClan out of this.

Dragon: So the Warriors Cast is staying out of this.

Shun: I have the whole Bakugan Cast cheering me on, right? Even the Vexos?

Mylene: Yes, even though I don't want to.

Hydron: Just win.

Shun: You're going down, you freak!

Dragon: Come on Shun! Take down the freak!

Hydron: Why are you cheering for the Ventus Brawler?

Dragon: Because I have my reasons. (Sees Espio get cut by his own weapon) KILL HIM SHUN!

Lync: You're not sane, are you?

Kaey: None of us are.

Ocean: I want a fish.

Volt: What?

Dragon: She's my pet. Those close to me quickly become insane. Except Shadow.

Shun: (Kills Espio)

Bakugan Cast, Ocean, & Dragon: HOORAY SHUN!!

Ash: Next!

Tigrerra: But Preyas is my friend.

Ocean: Think of him as fish.

Preyas: What?!

A. Tigrerra: Just kill him! He's an over-sized fish!

Ocean: FISH! (Held back by Dragon)

Dragon: That's it, no more salmon for you after hours!

Tigrerra: (Kills Preyas)

Dragon & Ocean: Fiiiisssshhhhh. (Eat Preyas)

Dan: Gross.

Fang: Next.

Skyress: Well, (Kills Altair)

Dragon: I thought Altair was killed in episode 11?

Kaey: That was _my_ Altair!

Lync: Oh, so you have an Altair?

Kaey: If you're trying to make a move on me, it's not working.

Lync: Aaaahhh! (Pouts)

???: Hey, what's with not introducing us?! Huh!

Dragon: [Beep] off! You're all evil!

???: That's it! (A black wolf with blood red eyes burst down the door, followed by a red wolf with a jagged scar over her left eye and pirceing blue eyes, and another black wolf but with glowing red eyes)

Sonic: No! It can't be!

Phoenixstar: Who are they?

???: We are the XWolves! I'm Ace, the "Alpha" of the group. The red wolf is XWavern, and the other black wolf is ZeroDeathWing.

Dragon: You want to be on, then fine! But you can get dares, too!

XWavern: What!?

Dragon: You heard me, missy!

Sonic: Kids, stay away from them!

Sky: No problem there, Dad.

Dragon: You can just call ZeroDeathWing "Death", or if you want, "Wing". But if you want to keep innocents safe, just call him Death.

Death: Heh, heh, heh, I have earned that title. And I'm very honored by it.

Dragon: Next!

Dragonfire: Well Drago, are you happy?

Drago: [Beep] yeah! (Makes out with Wayvern)

Kaey: If Naga saw this, he'd get .

Dragon: No kidding. Well, Dragonfire, want to stick around?

Dragonfire: Nah, I have to get back to my ToD. See ya! Come on, Broc!

Broc: I didn't get to kill the blue rat! (Sets Sonic on fire) Burn to death! (Leaves with Dragonfire)

Lync: You're friends with them?

Dragon: Have you not noticed I'm insane? If you haven't, you're dumber than Knuckles. And that's hard to beat!

Snow: These dares come from an all new reviewer! These are from LovelyLittleShadow16.

**hi.  
Shadow : its not a dare but... marias alive( don't tell him we're related i sant to do that.  
Dan: i don't know just stop being such a gay b*.  
Shun: i need you to look after my you do i'll get wavern back.( kisses ) bye.  
love,  
lovely little shadow 16 3**

Shadow: She is?! (Faints)

Dragon: Did you forget we're getting married?! I can't believe you, Shadow!

Dan: I'm not a gay- (Cut off by Kaey)

Kaey: Hey! Keep this T-rated, mister!

Dan: Make me!

Kaey: Why you! (Attacks Dan in werewolf form)

Dan: (Amazingly turns into werewolf and fights back)

Dragon: I won't ask.

Shun: Um, sure. But Wayvern's already back.

Wayvern: (Still making out with Drago)

Shun: (Gets kissed) Oh, why thank you!

Alice: Hey!

Dragon: I love and believe in DanxRuno, DanxShun, GusxShadow, LyncxAnyone, ShadowxHydron, and DragoxWayvern!

Phoenixstar: That was a little random.

Dragon: I needed to say it. Or else I'd be throwing Dan and Shun in a closet and forcing them to make love. That gives me an idea.

Shun: Stay away! (Runs to his room)

Dan: (Still locked in fierce combat with Kaey)

Dragon: Okay? Next dares are from teddypro.

**This is going to be interesting. -D  
Dares-  
Dragon: You call me out on stage and when I do not appear you tell Sonic to go look out the door. When he's about to touch it I burst down the door with a spell making him fly into the wall on the other side of the building. *dragon: Man, you sure can make an entrance*  
Sonic: I use magic to make you floating in mid-air and I magically throw fifty daggers at you.  
Shadow: Go sit on that mountain peak *Once there I snap my fingers and it erupts into a volcano*  
Eggman: RUN FATMAN RUN! *Sword catches fire*  
Everyone else: Kili'tir! Dispose of them! *Kili'tir prepares lightning spell***

Demonic ain't I?  
~teddypro

Dragon: I mustn't tell the blue idoit about this. Please welcome, teddypro! (Does not see Teddypro enter) Where is he? Hey, Blue Boy!

Sonic: Yeah?

Dragon: Can you go see if Teddypro is here?

Sonic: Um, sure. (About to touch door when Teddypro comes and burst down the door, sending Sonic flying into the wall on the other side of the stage)

Dragon: Man, you sure can make an entrance.

Teddypro: Thank you.

Sonic: Uh, what hit me?

Dragon: The door and fifty daggers.

Sonic: Daggers, what are you talking about? (Is lifted up into mid-air) Hey, put me down!

Teddypro: Not a chance. (Magically throws fifty daggers at Sonic, killing him)

Dragon: (Starts singing) **_Watch the blood run down. See it splatter on the floor. The hero is dead, the hero is dead. Thank you, for killing the hero._**

Ash: (Starts to sing along) **_The blue hero is dead! He is dead! Praise be raised, the blue hero is dead! With his blood over the floor, the blue hero is dead! _**

Dragon & Ash: (Begin to sing together) **_He is dead! May he never return, the blue hero is dead! Let the darkness consume the land, where the hero once stood. Let it steal his light, and create a demon. The blue hero is now a demon, the savoir of us! Let his darkness consume you! Let it! Let it! Praise be raised! Be raised! Freedom from the hero's blinding light! We now thrive, we now live, in a world if pure darkness! Praise be raised, for the blue hero is gone, and the evil has returned! Freedom from the light! _**

Fang: Have you two been watching that movie again?

Dragon: What movie?

Fang: The one where the hero gets killed and an evil clone of him comes and creates a land of darkness.

Ash: We made that song up.

Snow: It was catchy.

Dragon: Hey, Shadow.

Shadow: Yes?

Dragon: Chaos Control! (Takes Shadow to a moutain) Bye. Chaos Control! (Reutrns to stage)

Fang: Give.

Dragon: But it's mine!

Silver: What?

Ash: Dragon has a Chaos Emerald. The green one.

Sonic's Body: (Falls on the floor)

Fang: Sing again, and I'll cut-off your supply of candy.

Dragon & Ash: We'll be good!

Teddypro: Heheheh. (Snaps fingers and Shadow is engulfed by lava)

Dragon: FIRE!!

Eggman: Why me?

Dragon: Hey, you could always take my place in Hell.

Eggman: What?!

Dragon: Nothing!

Teddypro: Come here! (Chases Eggman)

Kaey: Burn 'em!

Dragon: I SEE FIRE!! (Creates ball of pure darkness and fire)

Fang: You will NOT fire that!

Dragon: You said I was going to do something to the stage? (Fires ball at Cosmo and Dark Oak)

Kaey: Um, should he kill the Bakugan Cast?

Dragon: Nah, I'll be nice and let the Warriors and the Bakugan Casts go and rest.

Warrior Cast & PhoenixClan Members: (Head toward the wing with the picture of the mouse over it)

Kaey & Bakugan Cast: (Head towards wing with the 6 attrabutes over it)

Kaey: Hey, Lync?

Lync: What?

Kaey: (Quickly gives Lync a peck on the lips) Good night! Or as they say in France, bon nuit! (Goes to her room)

Gus: Looks like Lync has a girlfriend. (Rock suddenly hits his head)

Kaey: He's not my boyfriend!

Dragon: Bon nuit, Warriors and Bakugan Casts! Get lots of rest, 'cause tomorrow will be epicer!

Fang: Is that even a word?

Dragon: No.

Kili'tir: When can I kill these guys?

Dragon: Chaos Control! (Teleports herself, the members of the group, the XWolves, and her co-hosts to their rooms)

Fang: Crap. (Revives Sonic) I want to hear him die befor I go to sleep.

Sonic: Sadist.

Fang: Who? Me? No way, that's Dragon.

Dragon: Thanks!

Fang: Bye! (Runs into his room)

Sonic Cast: Oh sh- (Killed by lightning)

Kili'tir: Well, my jobs done. (Leaves with Teddypro)

**In Dragon's room**

Dragon: Well, be sure to review! Have fun!

**Please review. I'd be very happy if you did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now here's chapter 3!! I own nothing but Kaey's Bakugan, Kaey, Dragon, Rio, Snow, Leaf, Ash, Fang, Tree, the staff, and the cats of PhoenixClan. The song "Reach for the Light" belongs to Steve Winwood.**

**In Dragon's Room**

Dragon: (Listening to "Reach for the Light" from "Balto") _And the spririt knooows what it haas, to doo. Somewhere in yoou, is a power with no naaame._

Kaey: Hey, wake up and smell the sweet blood.

Dragon: I'm not a werewolf. I don't drink blood nor do I want to smell it.

Snow: Well, we have dares to do.

Dragon: Why didn't you say!

**On Stage**

Sonic, Dan, Hydron, Shun & Shadow P.: Please don't let them be here, please don't let them be here.

Shadow: Hey, that's my fiance, and my son's mother!

Kaey: Welcome back to Three Way Crossover ToD! I'm your "Bakugan" hostess, Kaey Flames! With me are my other hostesses, co-hosts, and co-hostesses: Please welcome your "Sonic the Hedgehog" hostess, Dragonclaw "Dragon" Winter Lake!

Dragon: What's up?

Kaey: And your "Warriors" hostess, Phoenixstar!

Phoenixstar: Welcome!

Kaey: And now for your "Bakugan" co-hosts, please welcome Sub-Terra Alfa Hydronoid, Ventus Hades, Haos Apollonir, Haos Midnight Percival, Haos Cyborg Helios, and Pyrus Abis Omega. Your co-hostesses Darkus Neo Dragonoid and Aquos Tigrerra.

Named Bakugan: Hi!

Dragon: Welcome the "Sonic the Hedgehog" co-hosts Ashfur "Ash" the Cat, Fangulas "Fang" the First (I), Rio the Hedgehog, Mattew "Matt" the Hedge-Cat, Leonidas "Leo" the Cat and River Noon Lake. Your co-hostesses are Snow Summer Lake, Leaf Christine Lake, Sun Amber Lake, Aniu "Nyu" the Cat, Zoie the Cat, Cocoa the Dog, Mary the Echidna-Bat, Ocean Lake, and Skyscisk "Sky" the Hedgehog! Oh, and the Elemental Felines and Canines! They count as co-hosts/ hostesses.

Ace: Hey!

Dragon: And the XWolves.

XWavern: Thank you.

"Sonic the Hedgehog" Co-hosts & Co-hostesses: Hey!

Phoenixstar: And you co-hosts and co-hostesses are Sunwhisker, Thornjaw, Silvertree, Treetail, Firefeather, Flamepaw, Blackfang, Darktree, Treeheart, Ashfur of PhoenxClan, Waterkit, Adderkit, Owlkit, Hawkkit, Killerkit/ Redkit, Gunkit/ Snakekit, Bloodkit/ Lionkit, Darkkit, Bombkit/ Talonkit, and Bazookakit/ Leopardkit.

"Warriors" Co-hosts & Co-hostesses: Greetings!

Dragons: And now, time for some pain and torture! These dares are from teddypro!

**HAHAHA! Feel the power of magic!  
--Dares--  
Dragon: (I'm about to make an interesting entrance again) Here's teddypro! *Suddenly crashes through ceiling falling onto sonic sword first, get up and shot a lightning bolt up through the hole and a large demons fall down and crushes Shadow, Amy, and Tails.* Dragon: You just love doing that don't you?  
Sonic: Suffer from Medieval torture for 500 years!  
Shadow: Get sucked into a time vortx where you rapidly increase in age until...  
Amy: She falls for this every time. *Throws Amy a Sonic plushie without telling her it's a bomb to the touch*  
Eggman: Get teleported to the target area of an artillery barrage.  
Everyone else: Go jump in a lake (with Jaws)**

Demonic!!  
~teddypro

Dragon: Now please welcome, whom I personally consider a matser of torture, Teddypro! (Doesn't see Teddy) Now where is he?

Teddy: (Crashes through ceiling and lands on Sonic with his sword going though the hedgehog's head)

Dragon: You just love doing that, don't you?

Teddy: Very much. (Throws lightning into sky through hole and three demons come and crush Shadow, Amy, and Tails)

Fang: (Revives Sonic) Great, more demons.

Dan: What's wrong with the wittle kitty-kitty, huh? What wrong?

Fang: Cut the baby talk or find yourself in The Room of Flames.

Dan: Aww, wooks wike the wittle kitty needs a nappy. HAHAHAHAHA!

Ash: Um, my cousin has a very, increadibly short fuse. Right now, Pyrus Brawler, you pretty much dog food.

Cocoa: YAY! I love Pyrus Brawlers! They're so crisp and chewy!

Fang: GET OVER HERE, KUSO!!

Dan: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! (Runs as far as the planet will let him) What the?! The planet's alive!?!?

Dragon: (Cuddling demons) Well, yeah. I don't want anyone trying to make space ships and leave, so I madde sure the planet was alive and could listen to me or the other hosts.

Sonic: What's my dare again?

Dragon: TIME WARP!! (Takes Sonic and herself into 5,000 year old castle)

**In 5,000 year-old-castle**

Dragon: So Sonic, this is you'll be for 500 years! You'll be automaticly revived when you die. Have fun! (Leaves)

Sonic: (Sees flames outside window and sees that the executioner is Cloverfield{A/N: I don't Cloverfield, either. But it does look cool}) Mommy. (Wets self)

**In Studio**

Dragon: Next!

Fang: Wait a sec, you hired the Cloverfield monster to be Sonic's executioner?

Dragon: Yeah, why?

Fang: Never mind, next.

Shadow: Why?

Ash: Who cares!

Dragon: I'm sorry Shadzy, really. Votex Rip! (Opens Vortex and Shadow gets sucked in)

Shadow: My only regret is that I won't get married! (Dies from very old age)

Rio: (Revives Shadow) Yay! Daddy's okay again!

Ocean: Next!

Dragon: I'm gonna do this! Amy! Here girl! Sonic Plushie! And this one talks!

Sonic Plushie Bomb: I love you Amy. I love you Amy.

Amy: GIMME!

Dragon: Go fetch! (Throws Sonic Plushie Bomb)

Amy: SONIC! (Catches the plushie bomb, and blows up)

Dragon & Rio: She go boom boom!

Leaf: Oh yay! He likes to see boom booms, too!

Tree: Um, next.

Eggman: Mommy. (Teleported to the planet's target area for the military there)

**Military Base**

General: Three, two, one, fire at the fat blob on legs!

Soldiers: Yes sir! (Fire at and kill Eggman)

**The Stage**

Dragon: Eggy go boom by military!

Runo: You even have a military!?

Dragon: No duh. We need one. For more reasons than one. Next!!

Mailman: Package for, Miss Dragon?

Dragon: Just take it out back. Thanks.

Mailman: (Takes rather large package to back of studio) That'll be 29.99.

Dragon: Damn, when the price go up?

Mailman: He's the only one, remember?

Dragon: Yeah but what about the sequals? Those ones must have had offspring if this one did!

Mailman: Good point. This must be his grandson.

Dragon: Must be. Well here. (Pays Mailman) Bye!

Mailman: (Leaves)

Teddy: What's in there?

Dragon: Ah ah ah! It's a suprise! Come on out back everyone.

All Casts & Teddy: (Follow Dragon out to the backyard)

Dan: HOLY!

(The backyard has a long flower bed off to the left, and to the right is a very large playground. In the center is what looks like a waterfall and pool put together, and a tank with a giant great whte swimming in it)

Dragon: Welcome to the stage's backyard! Oh, and no walking in the flower bed. I just got some roses and I don't want them dead. If I find even ONE petal gone from any of them, I'm killing all of you, minus my friends and co-hosts. Oh, and the shark is Jaws' grandson, Jaws the Third.

Jaws the Third: (Looking hungrily at the casts)

Dragon: Um, (Revives Sonic and brings him back, as well as Amy and Eggman)

Sonic: Holy crap! This place is beautiful!

Dragon: Thanks. Took me two weeks.

Amy: What's with the shark?

Fang: It's Jaws' grandson, Jaws the Third.

Dragon: Kits, the members of PhoenixClan, and little kids are free for this dare. And the XWolves and hostesses and co-hosts ans co-hostesses.

XWovles, The Group, All of PhoenixClan, & all the co-hosts & hostesses: Thank you, Dragon!

Fang: Get in there! Come on! (Pushes Cast members in front of Jaws the Third's tank)

Jaws the Third: (Continues to stare at the casts with hunger)

Sonic: Mommy.

Dragon: How many people will say "mommy" before death? Oh well. (Teleports the casts into the tank) Hey, what was the name of the "Jaws" movies?

Ash: Um, there was "Jaws", "Jaws 2", "Jaws 3-D", and "Jaws: The Revenge".

Dragon: So then this one was in "Jaws 3-D"?

Fang: Yep.

Jaws the Third: (Brutally kills and eats the "Sonic" Cast, "Warriors" Cast, and "Bakugan" Cast)

Tree: You're not keeping him, are you Dragon?

Dragon: Hey, I payed for him! I bought him, so I should keep him!

Kaey: (Quickly revives the Casts) Thank God I did that. I don't want to lose my Lync.

Snow: Kaey likes Lync Volan!

Leaf: "Kaey Volan". Sounds reasonable, not half bad.

Jaws the Third: (Rubbing up against Lync like a cat)

Lync: Um, this thing is acting like Ocean.

Dragon: He's happy! He's a good boy. (Jumps into tank with the other casts)

Dan: So, is going to be like another pool?

Dragon: If I can convince Jaws the Third to not eat us unless it's a drae, then yeah.

Sonic: Wait, how are we even on this place? Besides, is it even a planet?

Dragon: Well, of course it's a planet. I just don't have a name for it yet. And I'm not explaining how we are here or how the planet is alive.

Teddy: Well, I have to go.

Fang: See ya around, Teddy. This is a nice dare. It doubles as a prize for us. Thanks.

Teddy: Not a problem. (Leaves)

Dragon: Now here are some dares from my good friend Draken!

**Death: Take dragon's place in hell!  
Sonic: DIe you gay hero man! By, hm, by listening to 60 consecutive hours of Satan scream wildly!  
Amy: You didn't become a shadow fangirl, eh? DIE DIE DIE DIE! (aka, get killed by the all famous leaf with her bazooka!)  
Eggman: Get killed by Horruk, master of Horrors!  
Chris: Work at hooters! Then get cooked at hooters.  
Shadow: Kill metal sonic, fast! 15 minutes flat! (gives time-streamer staff) This will actually freeze time!  
Okay, now, i actually liked the song, alot! Now, lets see here.**

**Howz 'bout, we make Dragon 'queen' of the world, shadow her King, and you guys take over the world! I'll gladly help. (non one knows that whoever disagrees has a safe dropped on them!)**

Dragon: AAAHHH! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! (Hides inside of Jaws the Third)

Death: What?! (Dragged into Hell by countless demons)

Sonic: Okay, for one, I'M NOT GAY!! Two, why Satan screaming?

Dragon: (Pops head out of the sharks mouth) I don't give a flyin' crap about why! Just do it! (Pops head back inside Jaws' grandson)

Dan: Um, why is she hiding in a shark?

Nyu: Don't ever ask. The last time anyone of us asked why she does the things she does, she said that she really needed to go back to a crazy house. So I'm very worried for everyone here.

Dragon: I found that CD Satan gave me the last time I went to Hell. (Puts headphones on Sonic's ears and turns the noise up to full blast)

Sonic: IT'S MAKING MY EARS BLEED!! (Dies)

Shadz: Hey guys, I'm back!

Dragon: Shadz! (Pops out of Jaws' mouth and hugs Shadz)

Shadz: Eeewww, Dragon! Now I have shark spit on me!

Dragon: Sorry.

Nyu: We're now torturing the casts of "Sonic the Hedgehog", "Warriors", and "Bakugan Battle Brawlers".

Shadz: AWSOME!! Where's Dan?

Dan: Uh, why?

Shadz: DANNY!! (Glomps Dan)

Runo: HEY, GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND! (Attacks Shadz)

Dragon: Greeeeaaaaat.

Leaf: YAY!! I GET USE MY BAZOOKA! (Blows Amy into little bitty bits) I feel much better now. Thanks Draken!

Ocean: Next!

Dragon: Um, I'll, uh, be in my room hiding. Bye! (Runs into room)

Shadow: Wait up, Dragon! (Chases after her)

Dan: Why did she run away and why isn't this cat off me!

Fang: Off! Off Shadz! I'll feed you to the shark if you don't get off the Pyrus Brawler!

Shadz: Keep that shark away from me!

Fang: Good girl.

Horruk: So, where's this Eggman?

Eggman: Crawl away slowly and maybe he won't see you.

Horruk: There you are!

Eggman: Don't kill me!

Snow: Um, here what Dragon said you have to do to him. Ya gotta make his fears come true.

Leaf: Hey, Dragon?

Dragon: What?!

Leaf: Eggy about to get tortured by his worst fears.

Dragon: Uh, record it! I'm busy! Great God Shadow! That's cold! Why do you keep doing that?!

Shadow: Because you like it!

Ash: Hey, hey, hey! You perv camera! Back to the torture! (Moves camera back on Eggman)

Eggman: No! (Sliced in half by a robot version of Rio)

Rio: He's that scared of me? Cool!

Horruk: Well, my job here is done. (Disappears)

Dragon: Well, I just can't believe you made me do that.

Shadow: You liked it.

Dragon: Still.

Ash: I'm not asking why you had a change of clothes.

Ocean: (Turns into demon cat) Chris, get out here now!

Chris: Spit out by Jaws the Third)

Jaw tT: He made me sick. He tastes funny.

Dragon: Hooters? Alright. (Teleports Chris to Hooters)

Sky: Turn on the TV!

Matt: Someone get popcorn!

Silver: You have a sick mind, boy.

Matt: No, I just want some popcorn.

Blaze: He takes after you, Silver.

Silver: I know.

Dragon: Aw, don't look so down, bro.

Ash: I hope some one dares us to look on the other side of the planet.

Fang: What about Universal Studios Florida?

Ash: That too. More the other side of the planet then any thing. I want to see what's over there.

TV: Chris: (Doing..... things to a _male_ customer)

Lync: That's disgusting.

Dragon: Dude, you have three yaoi loving hostesses, and at least two of them have read M Rated yaoi fics. I know disgusting. But it's a good disgusting.

Lync: Yeah, to you. But I'm talking about the bad kind.

Dragon: Can't disagree there. This is just wrong. He's a little kid, for Christ's Sake!

TV: Chris: (Stabbed, chopped up, cooked, and then given to the custormer he was doing things to)

Lync: Where's the bathroom?

Kaey: Come on, I have to puke, too. (Takes Lync to the bathroom)

Shadow: He's already dead. (Points to a very damaged Metal Sonic with Snow sobbing at his side)

Snow: WHY!?!?!

Leaf: You might want to move. (Pulls down mask, and begins to melt Metal Sonic and dismember him)

Snow: NOOOOOO!! (Shot with tranq dart)

Fang: I need to get payed more often for this. Please welcome Draken, everyone.

(A half human half hedgehog with brownish-red that's spiky in back and flat in front. He also ocean blue eyes, and a red, with blazing orange stripe down the middle)

Draken: Hi!

Dragon: Yeah, um, we can only take over the part off the planet that we're on. I don't know what's on the other side, so we can only take over this half. Sorry.

Draken: That's okay.

Sonic: No way in Hell! (Has a safe dropped on him)

Draken: Any others?

All remaining Cast Memebers: No!

Dragon: Good then, and for my first act as queen, I hereby allow everyone to eat anything with sugar!

Casts: Hooray!

Draken: You're goning to be nice to them?

Dragon: Yes, and Shadow better be, too. I don't want a revolution. You know, we've been studying the American Revolution and already finished that, and now we're at the end of the War of 1812.

Draken: Boring.

Dragon: Very.

Shadow: Well, this makes Rio a prince.

Rio: Can Sky be a princess?

Dragon: Then that means we have to make Sonic and Amy a king and a queen. How about we make them nobles?

Rio & Sky: Deal!

Dragon: Sir Sonic, Lady Amy, and Lady Sky.

Draken: Have fun! (Disappears)

Shadow: I'm going to have fun.

Fang: Good Lord. The next set of dares come from MoonShard X.

**Awesome chappie! I got sum darez! And they're so fricken EVIL!**

**Author-sama: Revive all of the fallen characters  
Hydranoid: Make out with Wavern while Drago's trapped in a tank of sticky peanut butter and can't do anything  
Eggman: Run through a Ninja Warrior obstacle course you **!  
Sonic: Eat Lync's sweaty socks  
Silver and Shadow: Duel on giant candy canes  
The Warrior cats: GET RABIES!  
Skyress: EAT FRIED CHICKEN! (o_O)  
The rest of the Bakugan cast (Tigrerra, Gorem, Preyas, Kaey's Bakugan): Ride a high intensity rollercoster til the last man standing throws up.**

Shadow: Wait, Dragon. I forgot something.

Dragon: If it's for Valintine's Day, you can keep it!

Nyu: Dragon, look, we all miss him.

Dragon: It was his birthday!

Fluffy: I miss him!

Fang: Then why did you get together with Dad?

Fluffy: He helped me out.

Ash: Um, Dragon hates Valintines Day because a very good friend of hers, and who also happens to be my uncle, was born on that day and was killed before then.

Shadow: I got you chocolate.

Dragon: I don't want any.

Shadow: Do you want a hug?

Dragon: (Snuggles into Shadow chest fur)

Fang: Which one?

Kaey: They already were.

Dragon: (Sobbing) N-Next!

Shadow: There, there. (Hugs Dragon)

Hydranoid: What?

Dragon: I'm better now. Now, (turns into Dark Dragon) Drago you get into that pool of peanut butter or else!

Drago: Make me.

Dragon: (Wraps her tail around Drago's waist and throws him into the peanut butter pool and returns to normal)

Wayvern: I'm gonna be sick in the morning. (Makes out with Hydronoid and then thows up)

Dragon: I'm not cleaning that.

Ash: Eeww.

Shadz: That's worse that shark spit. Next.

Dragon: Ah, the best way to get over the past: Torture Eggy!(Teleports Eggman to Ninja Base)

**At Ninja Base**

Sensei: Okay, Eggman, you're up.

Eggman: [Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep]! (Starts course, then dies)

**Stage**

Dragon: I feel better now!

Shadow: Dragon, I got you a gift.

Dragon: Shadow, I told you, I don't want it.

Shadow: Are you sire you don't want a blood rose?

Dragon: You, you found one here?

Shadow: Yes, and just for you.

Fang: Well, I can't wait for the wedding.

Dragon: [Beep]! I forgot invites!

Ash: Do them now!

Dragon: We have a show to do! I'll do them at the end. Next! Oh gross!

Kaey: I not staying. (Leaves to her bedroom)

Dragon: (Follows)

Phoenixstar: (Goes back to her room)

All co-hosts: (Leave to their rooms)

All co-hostesses: (Head to Kaey's room)

Sonic: (Eat's Lync's socks, then throws up)

Dragon: Uh, gross. Fluffy, clean up on isle Sonic!

Fluffy: HOLY! DUDE! I execpt a raise, Dragon.

Dragon: Hey, I'm not getting a raise, so no one else is geeting one, either!

Fluffy: Well, fine. (Cleans Sonic barf off stage, and throws him in his fanpit)

Phoenixstar: Who would like to visit their fanpit in the "Bakugan" Cast, hm?

Bakugan Cast: NO!

Phoenixstar: Okay then. Next!

Silver: Why duel? And on giant candy canes?

Dragon: Oooo! That sounds like fun! I fight winner!

Shadow: You want to fight someone on giant candy canes?

Dragon: Yes, and I want to ride Jaws the Third like a horse in the tank with someone swimming and running for their lives. (Teleports everyone to a stadium that has a giant candy cane forest)

Fang: You brought us to this one because there is a giant candy cane forest, didn't you?

Dragon: For once, no.

Ash: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!

Dragon: THIS ISN'T "SUPERNATURAL" ASH!!

Ash: Still.

Kaey: Me and Tree will be the announers.

Shadow: I'm fighting with a candy cane?

Dragon: I want that! (Starts to drool)

Silver: When don't you drool, sis?

Dragon: Good point. I drool in my sleep, when I see something yummy, when I think of something yummy. Those are the only times. I think.

Kaey: Hello and welcome to what may become a returning sport.

Tree: Right you are, Kaey. Our combatants today are Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog.

Kaey: Shadow's stats for this sport are fairly high considering that this is a new sport. Silver may have a advantage, though. With his powers, Silver can fly over head of the black hedgehog.

Tree: And the winner will have the honur of fight Dragonclaw "Dragon" Winter Lake.

Fang: (Stands on center cane) Let's do this! (Heads back to his seat)

Shadow: (Defeats Silver in less than two seconds) I win.

Dragon: Now, Shadow. You'll have to fight me! (Grabs a candy cane and licks it) Mmm, pepernment!

Shadow: Bring it!

Dragon: (Defeats Shadow in only .2 seconds)

Kaey: Let's go before Dragon eats everything here. (Teleports everyone back the studio)

Dragon: Aw, I wanted to eat some candy canes. Next!

Warriors not of PhoenixClan: (Get rabies and die)

Fang: That sucks. (Revives the Warriors Cast)

Ocean: Nextamundo!

Dan: Is that a word?

Ocean: Why do you care?

Skyress: (Steals Dragon's fried chicken she was eating)

Dragon: Hey! You owe me $3.50, bird!

Skyress: (Eats the fired chicken in one gulp)

Kaey: CANNIBAL! RUN!! (Runs into her room)

Ash: Smarter not to ask, smarter not to ask.

Fang: Work with Dragon long enough and you'll stop asking questions.

Dragon: (Grins wickedly) Bye bye! (Teleports Tigrerra, Gorem, and Kaey's Bakugan to a rollorcoster)

Phoenixstar: (Pushes a button next to her and a plasma and some theater chairs pop out of the floor) Let's watch!

(On the TV everyone but Kaey's Dragonoid throw up)

Fang: (Teleports them back)

Darkkit: Next! These dares are from LovelyLittleShadow16.

**i'm back  
Hi shun .  
shadow : shadow i need you to know.. we're related i'm project little brother heres a tazer/sniperrifle.  
Shun:( drages away) Shadow gun by alice.( tranqulizers Darts)(keeps walking away with shun)**

Dragon: Uh, you do know that if Shadow has a gun, let alone a tazer/ sniperrifle, he'll kill until the end. Wait, is that the new one? Holy [beep]! Why'd you get girl? I must know!

Ash: Yeah, where?

Shadow: NO!

Dragon: Screw it then! I'll order them off line! (Runs into computer room with Ash)

Fang: Uh, please welcome LovelyLittleShadow16 everyone.

Audience: (Cheers)

LovelyLittleShadow16: Come on Shun. (Starts to drag Shun away)

Shadow: (Goes trigger happy on everyone but LovelyLittleShadow16, the hostesses, the co-hosts & co-hostesses & Shun)

Dragon: Three weeks! Can you believe that?

Ash: I know, right? I mean, it's a high quilty gun being sold off the Internet. Okay yeah, I can sorta see the point there.

Dragon: Yeah, WOAH! What happened?

Fang: Shadow + tazer/sniperrifle = one crazy trigger happy hedgehog!

Snow: I hate math.

Dragon: Je detest le mathique.

Casts: What?

Dragon: I hate math. J'adore Shadow le Hedgehog!

Leaf: Aww, how cute.

Kaey: LovelyLittleShadow16, you can take Shun.

LovelyLittleShadow: Thanks! (Disappears in a poof of smoke with Shun)

Ocean: Uh, next? These dars are from Dragonfire.

Dragon: Must not cry. Must not cry.

**Clarissa walks in**

**Clarissa: um...somethings happened in Dragongire's ToD and she told me and My daughter to think up some dares while she recovers**

**Maria, a black dragon with red streaked spines, ears and wings enters.**

**Maria: Hi! in our universe Shadow and Clarissa are my parents**

**Rio: so that would make us siblings?**

**Maria: I guess, I have dares!**

**Eggman: oh no...**

**Metal Sonic: scary black dragon, scary black dragon, scary black dragon...**

**Maria: gere are my dares**  
**Metal- once again i will dismantle you!**

**Eggman- 'shoots chaos spears at him' NO ONE STEALS FROM ME!**

**Shadow and Rio- wanna kill the faker with me?**

**Drago and wayvern- this one's from Dragonfire, Closet dare and you can't be in ball form**

**Clarissa: Dragonfire will send you the info on Drago and wayvern's kid via pm**

**Maria: um...my next dare is for Sonic to have his spines shaved off, and his tail lengthened so he does look like a rat!**

**Clarissa: uncle Broc told you that didn't he?**

**Maria: yep! and my final dare is for the bakugan cast only, but only for the bakugan, the brawlers can leave, my dare is for every bakugan to fight the sonic cast and they can have full use of their power!**

**Clarissa: alright here are my dares**

**Maria: you have dares mom?**

**Clarissa: well it is a bit boring with Broc getting all the attention. so my dares ae-**

**Amy- you will live your dream and Sonic will all in love with you**

**Dragon- your as much a pyromainiac as Dragonfire so I dare you to burn the master emerald**

**Knuckles- I wouldn't interfere if i were you**

**Rio- here have a toy, any toy you want, as long as yout parents are ok with it**

**Clarissa: well that's it for now**

**Maria: can i stay?**  
**Clarissa: alright**  
**Maria: 'spends majority of chapter hunting down Sonic,metal sonic, eggman, chris thorndike and masquerade**

**Maria: 'goes nuts and shoots chaos spears at the people she's hunting'**

**Clarissa: if anyone asks, just say she got it from her uncle, because that is where she got it from 'leaves'**

Dragon: Must not cry. Must not...... (crys)

Shadow: What's wrong?

Dragon: Nothing. METAL!

Metal Sonic: Scary black dragon! Keep her away from me!

Kaey: Uh, Leaf and Maria will dismantle Metal as a team. Good God they are scary.

Maria & Leaf: (Slowly dismantle Metal in front of Snow, whom proceeds to pass out)

Ocean: Next.

Eggman: Oh [beep]! (Attemps to run away)

Maria: Come back here! (Thows many Chaos Spears at him, which kill him)

Dragon: HA! Next!

Shadow & Rio: Gladly!

Sky: Rio, that "faker" is my dad!

Rio: Well, yeah I know. I just don't know why, but something in my head tells me to hurt him.

Dan: I have a question.

Ash: Ask away.

Dan: Didn't your kids used to be a lot shorter?

Dragon: I made them age ten years of their ages. Meaning Rio, Sky, and Matt are 15, Leo is 14 and Mary is 17.

Lync: I think I have a headache.

Maria, Shadow & Rio: (Kill Sonic, have Rio revive him, them kill him again)

Dragon: I remember something like that in another ToD fic. Hehehehehehehehehe. Next. Oh dear, I'm gonna have to order a new closet. Until then, use our deluxe size closet!

Fang: Why do you have to buy a new one when they could just use that?

Dragon: That's my personal closet where I practice my powers. Also, touch ANYTHING in there and you'll be dead.

Drago & Wayvern: (Enter the closet, where sounds best not describe on anything rated T are heard)

Hostesses, Co-hosts, & Co-hostesses: Next! Next! Next! Next!

Leaf: (Starts to laugh like a madwoman)

Fang: Everyone! Get down! (Makes everyone that isn't Sonic or Leaf go down on the floor) Get up and you'll get caught in the madness!

Sonic: Now Leaf, can't we just talk instead.

Leaf: (Picks up a cordless razor and begins to advance on Sonic) Oh no Sonic. The talk for talk is far gone. I feel that this (holds up now buzzing razor) can help us all!

Sonic: (Is pounced on by Leaf, who shaves of his fur and spines and pulls his tail until it looks like a rat's)

Dragon: Okay! (Returns Sonic to normal) Now, I'm gonna include myself in this, since I am a Sonic OC. In fact, every OC for Sonic has to fight!

Entire Sonic Cast including the OCs: (Cheer)

Kaey: Come on, I don't got all day.

Human Bakugan Cast: (Run out the door with Kaey following and the Warriors Cast following her)

Bakugan Cast & Sonic Cast: FIGHT!

///Three bloody hours later///

Dark Dragon: Well, the Sonic Cast won. (Returns to normal, poofs the Human Bakugan Cast and the Warriors Cast back and revives everyone killed in battle)

Amy: Sonic, do you love me?

Sonic: Of course Amy! Why wouldn't I? I mean, look at our daughter. I never though you could give something or someone as beautiful as her.

Dragon: Yuck. Call me when this crap romance is over. (Goes into her room)

Fang, Ash, Tree, Nyu, Fluffy, Zoie, & Leo: The next dare is for you Dragon.

Dragon: It is? (Rereads her dare) Oh freaking sweet! (Sets fire to the M.E. and jumps on top of it)

Gus: Did she just jump into fire?

Fang: Why, yes, she did. See, as a normal dragon from myth, Dragon is able to control fire and thus is unable to feel certain temputatures of fire. It's pretty low, by the way.

Knuckles: (Tries to put out fie, but is stopped by Dragon shoving a knife down his throat)

Dragon: Me and Shadow are fine with any toy Rio gets. So long as it's not nukes.

Rio: (Grabs a Glock 17) I've had my eye on this for a long time. (Shoots Eggman in the rear)

Eggman: (Dies)

Dragon: I'm gonna end this right now. (Sees Maria chasing and attempting to kill Sonic, Metal Sonic, Eggman, Chris Thorndike and Masquerade) Okay?

Ocean: Please review!

Fang: Also, be on the look out for an all new story by Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017, "ToD in Betweens", which show what we do in between chapters. I also heard there is gonna be another ToD fic by her involved in this.

Dragon: Please review and keep a sharp eye out!

* * *

Yeah, I made a story that has both this ToD and my new one, Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare of Torture. Please review!


End file.
